


I Will Find Any Way to Your Wild Heart

by gothdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanChen music band, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, Flustered Minseok, Getting Together, Hipster Jongdae, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Musician Jongdae, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdae/pseuds/gothdae
Summary: “Oh. My. God. Who on earth makes mixtapes anymore? That’s so lame! Isn’t it so lame, Minseok hyung?” Baekhyun turns to Minseok and looks at him like here, this is your chance. Degrade and belittle any other potential suitor he might have and make the spotlight your own.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	I Will Find Any Way to Your Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some months ago but didn’t really have the courage to post it. It’s very short, but it’s my first time writing a fic and actually publishing it so I wanted it to be something really short and kinda cute. If it wasn’t for my lovely beta @bottomxiu I would’ve never posted this.

Minseok didn’t even know how it all started. It could’ve been due to the fact that Jongdae had the most infectious smile, which, by the way, apart from being absolutely radiant and gorgeous, turned his eyes into the most charming little crescents ever known to men, or in this case, Minseok. 

Every flash of that set of white teeth could light up an entire room. His laugh, so melodic and beautiful, it turned Minseok’s world upside down. Jongdae was the sun and he was a thoroughly and completely whipped little sunflower. 

It also could’ve been because of his unique sense of style. Jongdae had this edgy style which made him stand out in a crowd of jocks and weird popular tik tokers. It wasn’t messy, nor was it too over the top. He could tell that he spends a large amount of time styling his hair, so that it would look oh-so effortlessly perfect as if he only spent two minutes on it. 

And his clothes? They looked like they came straight out of a punk rock music video. Aside from his tight pants that would make his round butt really eye catching, Minseok had a thing for his eye make ups. Very faint, but always there, adorning his beautiful pair of eyes.

Minseok couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was just something about Jongdae that made him different from anyone he had ever encountered. Jongdae wasn’t popular or anything, though he was really well-liked. He had an easy going personality, mainly kept to himself and did everything on his own terms. He always stayed out of trouble and was polite to literally everyone. 

He’s not even Minseok’s usual type. If he’s honest with himself, Minseok always thought he was attracted to tall and muscular jocks, but ever since he laid eyes on Jongdae, that silly little old thing just went straight out of the window. 

Apart from being absolutely beautiful and _having a great ass,_ despite that whole “you better stay away” fashion style he’s got going on, Jongdae is really kind. And Minseok knows that how? Because Jongdae is in a band with Chanyeol. Oh, yes! The dude _can_ sing. wonderfully so. And anyone that can still treat Chanyeol with a sweet, sweet attitude after getting hit for the fifth time because Chanyeol laughing equals violence, is certainly an angel.

The angel in question is now standing not more than 20 meters away from him with his headphones on, _as usual,_ and Minseok’s brain starts short circuiting because; Damn. Are those new earrings? 

Unfortunately when he finally realizes that he has been staring at the object of his affections way longer than he should’ve, it’s simply too late.

He feels a skinny arm securing its place around his shoulder and knows he’s doomed. “Yah Chanyeol! Pay up! According to my timer he’s been staring at the hot piece of ass for exactly six minutes and fifty seven seconds now. Once again I was right and you were wrong. Isn’t it just so amazing? Everything is right with the world again.” Baekhyun declares triumphantly and pats Minseok on the head, which gets him an aggressive jab to his ribcage. “Hey!”

“Were you guys actually standing there and timing me for six whole minutes? What’s wrong with you?” 

Baekhyun huffs and raises his eyebrows at him. “First of all, six minutes and fifty seven seconds. And second of all, Minseok hyung, what do you take us for? Amateurs? Of course Chanyeol wanted to prolong it for ten minutes but…” 

Chanyeol cuts him off in a small voice,”But I actually thought you just wanted to be his hyung, you know? I always thought you were acting weird around him because you wanted a bro relationship with him, but was too shy to ask for it. Just like you love me in a bro way. You do. You love me that way, right?” and that results in Chanyeol forcing all of them to declare their brotherly love to each other.

Baekhyun whines out of frustration. “Can we go back to the topic at hand? Minseok was ogling that ass like he wanted to devour the whole thing for breakfast, but also like he was too smitten that he wanted to put some away for lunch as well. You know? That feeling when you like something too much and you wanna savour it? He wanted to have that sweet ass for _every_ single meal. If we’re gonna be honest with each other, it’s not like I even blame him. Have you seen that juicy peach? I might have even occasionally pictured Jong—” 

“Jongdae-ah! How are you? Have you been eating well? The weather is really nice today isn’t it? Your hair looks even more awesome than usual man. Don’t take it the wrong way, it’s not like I wanna run my hands through it or anything. I can assure you that there’s not one person here that would want…” 

Baekhyun cuts what must be the most absurd train of nonsense Chanyeol has ever been on. “Jongdae, hey! Don’t mind Chanyeol. We played a game on our way here and ever since he lost to me, he hasn’t been working properly. You know how he gets.” 

Jongdae looks unsure, and Minseok thinks Jongdae frowning should be illegal, because no one’s bent eyebrows should be capable of looking that sexy, and _wow_ ! It looks like he’s about to embarrass himself all over again. Right on cue, Jongdae, _god bless him,_ shrugs it off and he finds himself immensely thankful for the disappearance of the frown and the smile that takes its place. 

Or maybe not. 

Because Minseok can swear by Baekhyun's non-existent Adam’s apple that the smile can cure cancer. 

Speaking of Adam’s apples, Jongdae swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and a wave of need assaults Minseok. “Uh, Sure. I just came to check if you guys were planning to have lunch any time soon. I can leave—” 

“No. We were. Let’s go have lunch. My absolute favorite thing is having lunch.” Chanyeol basically yells as he sling one of his really long arms around Jongdae’s shoulder and starts walking towards the building while practically dragging him along. 

“Let’s catch up with them before Chanyeol suffocates the poor thing and you’re left with no ass to thirst over.” Baekhyun flashes the most ridiculous smile at Minseok that tells him this is far from being over, and trails behind them. 

Lunch is fifteen minutes of Baekhyun giving Minseok his signature shit-eating grin in the most infuriating way possible, and Chanyeol being too hyped up about their gig on the weekend, until he finally lets someone other than himself utter a word.

“So guess what? Someone left a mixtape in my locker, Like I think they actually made the mixtape for me personally. Most of the songs are literally what I’d put on my playlist.” Jongdae then takes out the offending disc with _‘Everything I could never tell you’_ written on it, and Minseok is helplessly praying that the ground would split open and swallow him whole. 

“Oh. My. God. Who on earth makes mixtapes anymore? That’s so lame! Isn’t it so lame, Minseok hyung?” Baekhyun turns to Minseok and looks at him like here, this is your chance. Degrade and belittle any other potential suitor he might have and make the spotlight your own.

As much as Minseok would appreciate that in any other situation, he would really like it if he had the chance to strangle him on the spot. 

Instead, he just nods while avoiding everyone’s eyes. 

But Minseok’s unenthusiastic responses have never stopped Baekhyun. “I mean, who even plays CDs anymore?” 

Jongdae frowns again, _can he stop_ , ”I do. Just got a vintage portable CD player last week. I wonder if they knew about that.” 

That’s it. Minseok would very much appreciate it if he had a set of wings that would allow him to fly away right this moment. 

Minseok finally looks up and finds Chanyeol glaring at him, like he can see right through his soul. He probably can. He’s the one who told Minseok about the dope CD player Jongdae was really excited about. Minseok has got a shit ton of explaining to do later. But what did they expect from him? He’s been silently pining after this guy for the longest time, it’s not even funny anymore. And it’s not like Minseok could’ve confessed his feelings and declaration of love to Jongdae’s face. 

He’s not insane. 

Instead he’s collected a bunch of songs that remind him of Jongdae, so that he could convey his feelings through them. You know, like a normal human being. 

Suddenly it dawned on him that he could be found out. right here, right now. One mistake, One slip up and Jongdae would know it’s him. 

He starts feeling as if he’s six feet under water. Suffocated. No matter how hard he tries he can’t get himself to breathe properly. Dear lord! Is he experiencing a breakdown? He quickly comes up with some lame excuse and leaves the table in record time.

What he doesn’t hear is Jongdae asking,”Does he not like me or something?”

  
  
  


Over the course of the next couple of days, Minseok goes through everything in his head. 

Did he put any songs in there that might actually give him away? Between _‘Hold Me While You Wait’_ and _‘Wild Heart’_ , nothing that would trace it all to Minseok comes to mind. 

He has been successfully dodging his best friends’ idiotic questions, and if you know these two as long as Minseok has, you’d be aware of the fact that avoiding them is next to impossible. So this miraculous achievement alone has uplifted his spirit a bit.

By Friday, he has somewhat calmed down until he remembers he has a gig to attend today. 

_Shit!_

He always thought he had his heart eyes for singer Jongdae under control, but according to how Baekhyun reacted the other day, that must not have been the case. 

He spends two hours picking out an outfit and another two hours contemplating how to come up with a good enough excuse to ditch the gig. But he just can’t find it in his heart not to support them. They’re really good. Exceptionally good. And honestly, being a small local band, they need all the support they can get. 

Also, he genuinely enjoys hyping up his friends.

This is how he finds himself sitting next to Baekhyun a few hours later, cheering them on at the top of his lungs. They’re already moving on to their last song and the cafe is almost empty except for some of their friends. 

While he’s busy dwelling on the question of who allowed Jongdae to just leave the house with a freaking tank top, he finds himself humming to a familiar melody that has started blasting through the speakers. 

It’s too late when he realizes that Chanyeol is playing the tune to _‘Hold Me While You Wait’_ on his guitar and before his brain can catch up with everything that is happening, Jongdae is singing the words that Minseok meant for him. 

While his beautiful voice goes perfectly with the song and is practically honey to Minseok’s ears, he’s too overwhelmed to even linger on all that right now. 

Not being able to prevent his face from turning into the darkest shade of pink, and being scared shitless of Jongdae seeing him flushed like this, the only solution that comes to his mind is to find a way to disappear. 

He gets up and practically runs out of the cafe. There’s a lump in his throat that’s threatening to burst out any second, he can’t deal with that right now. For the moment the only thing on his mind is to flee.

He hears the sound of someone running after him with quick footsteps but he’d rather die than slow his pace. 

He doesn’t have time for Baekhyun’s remarks and hearing how lame he must have looked running out of there. 

Has Chanyeol said anything to Jongdae? Did they plan this to humiliate him? No. It can’t be. Chanyeol’s not like that. He’s too sweet to ever pull something that mean. 

Sure, he can be a bit much sometimes. With his long limbs and over competitive-ness. But he has one of the kindest souls ever. It can’t be Chanyeol. It just can’t be. 

He’s so overwhelmed and lost that he doesn’t even register the sound of his name being called out over and over. 

What he hears is the deafening sound of a car’s horn, and suddenly there are incredibly secure arms coming around his chest and pulling him back. He doesn’t even know who it is but he digs his fingernails into the stranger’s arms, leaving red crescents, to try and find a sense of security. 

And it’s a wonder how he can finally breathe properly again. 

So the minute his lungs start working, a sudden surge of pent up emotions attacks him, the lump in his throat is broken and tears are blurring his eyes. “I know I’ve been stupid. I’m a mess. An absolute mess.” he can barely let out sentences through short and shallow intakes of breath. “It’s just hard for me, okay? I’m not like you. I wear my heart on my sleeves. I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared. Please, just...I don’t wanna hear it, Baek. Please. Please, just not today.” 

Strong arms turn him around. He doesn’t even have the energy to look up. A warm hand lifts his chin while the other one is looking for any kind of injury or scars. “Shh...it’s okay, Minseok. You’re okay. Nothing happened. You didn’t get hurt, did you?” 

Minseok’s eyes widen and he looks at the sweet smile that has been the main subject of his daydreams in horror. 

Jongdae’s hand is still holding on to his face and he’s looking at him strangely. Minseok doesn’t think he has ever seen him smile so brightly, like he would with a lover… “Yeah. I’m not Baekhyun. Sorry to disappoint, but I couldn’t let you get away this time.” 

Minseok is dumbfounded. “What?” This must be some kind of a joke, or Minseok might’ve missed something along the way, because he’s too confused for words. 

“First thing first, please tell me, are you alright? I mean, you do look fine now. I’ll let you know you scared the shit out of me just now.” 

Minseok is beginning to calm down. His voice is barely audible when he says, ”I’m fine. Just wanna go home.” 

Jongdae nods in understanding, ”Okay. Would it be fine if I walked you home? No pressure. You can tell me to fuck off right now and I will do just that. It’s just a proposition.”

“Sure.”

His body and mind feel extremely heavy, it’s like he’s hardly dragging his feet on the pavement. Minseok has too many questions, but the heat of Jongdae’s body walking too close to him is messing with his head. 

And just when he’s beginning to gather his thoughts, he’s faced with what he has been dreading for the last few days.”Is it really you? Did you make me the mixtape?” 

Minseok stops dead in his tracks. He wants to deny it, tell Jongdae that he has no idea what he’s talking about and ask him how can he be so full of himself and just assume that people are obsessed with him. 

But he’s just too tired of pretending, of hiding. 

With a deep breath he surrenders. ”How?” 

Jongdae’s face breaks into the most radiant smile.”It really _is_ you.” 

And Minseok is startled, because he swears that this is the only time he’s heard Jongdae speak so softly, ever. 

He needs to keep himself sane so he starts fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. 

“For how, I actually wasn’t sure at first. I mean, I hoped it was you? But when I suggested the song to the guys, Chanyeol started acting way weirder than usual and I just knew something was up.” 

suddenly there’s a jab against Minseok’s bicep.

“Hey! What was that for?” 

Jongdae folds his hands in front of his chest, his forearms would definitely be distracting minseok any other time, but right now he just needs to concentrate on his words. His words and what they would mean. 

“You deserve it for being so fucking dumb.” 

Minseok opens his mouth to insult him back, but he’s stopped by a finger against his lips. 

“No. You’ve had your chance with that whole mixtape thing. It’s my turn to talk now. So you ask, why do I call you dumb? I’ll tell you. The thing is, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you for certain. Look at you. You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. I always die a little inside every time you flash one of your shy gummy smiles, even though they’re never directed at me. I’ve been trying. Fuck. Minseok, I’ve been trying. You always give me these looks when you think I don’t notice and that gives me so much hope. Whenever I smile and find you staring at my lips with a cute little smile on your face my whole world lights up. Those are the moments when I tell myself that you might want me back. That you find me as charming as I find you. But then you either never talk to me or just flee the room whenever I’m around. The attraction was instant, for obvious reasons. But then I got to know your personality bit by bit. I put any tiny piece that you were willing to give to me together. And it honestly both intrigues me and makes me feel all mushy inside. I can’t wait to get to know more, only if you allow me. Only if you want it too.”

Minseok can’t believe his ears. He’s completely astonished. Wow, Jongdae’s right. He has been _so fucking dumb_. Jongdae’s smug smile makes him realize that he might have said that part out loud. “Wait. You wanted me from the first time you saw me? I…” 

Jongdae looks offended. ”Of course. I mean, have you seen yourself?” and then he gasps in the most dramatic way, looking completely scandalized. “Don’t you dare tell me you liked me from the start too, or I might actually get angry.” 

Minseok feels extremely warm inside. A sweet smile adorning his mouth. He can’t believe that this wonderful man wants to give him the time of the day, but now that he does he’d be damned before not taking everything that he’s willing to offer. “Alright. I won’t tell you that I’ve been thinking about you everyday from the first time you came into my view.” 

His smile must be infectious because Jongdae’s broad smile is full-on blinding, he barely says ”Stop being a smart mouth and kiss me already.” before Minseok is closing his lips around his. 

It’s not the perfect first kiss because the smitten idiots can’t stop smiling throughout their makeout session, but what follows is a wonderful journey they wouldn’t change for the world. 


End file.
